First kiss
by krazykriss
Summary: kevin and mike hurt emily's feelings and jayden calms her down. what will happen? i know horrible summary, but plz do read, if you want jemily! jemily/kia/ mike/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**ok. this is another jemily... wow. maybe i have lost it...**

**jayden:told you so.**

**emily:jay! **

**jayden:what? i did!**

**krazykriss:jeez, thanks. yeah, i've lost it. i'll just never write about you guys again... (cries) **

**emily:(gasps) what...? **

**jayden:**_**WHAT?! NO! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO STOP. I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE US! PLEASE DON'T STOP!**_

_**krazykriss:psych!**_

_**emily:(giggles) lol. **_

_**jayden:(mutters) weirdo...**_

_**krazykriss:yes, i know i am and now...onto the story...**_

_everyone was exhausted from fighting a nihlock. they were defeated. mike was laying on the floor on his back, antonio and mia were cooking. ji was in his study. kevin was sitting in the chair. emily was walking around the house, bored. Jayden was training, as usual. _

_mike:i can't believe today. _

_kevin:yeah, we really took abeating from that nihlock._

_mike:it wasn't even our fault. it was emily's fault. she got in the way. _

_kevin:yeah, i know. she can be such a burden sometimes... _

_mike:tell me about it. sometimes, she doesn't take being a samurai seriously... _

_little did they know emily had stopped and heard everything. she was sad and mad. she wanted to cry, but not in front of them. _

_kevin:u-_

_mike:another thing:She cries too much. _

_that had really set emily off. she was a volcano that was going to erupt. she walked to them, angry._

_kevin:m-_

_emily:__**HEY! I HEARD EVERY WORD YOU 2 SAID ABOUT ME AND FYI MIKE, YOU DON'T TAKE BEING A SAMURAI! I TAKE IT SERIOUSLY MORE THAN YOU DO AND KEVIN, REALLY?! HOW COULD YOU SAY STUFF LIKE ABOUT ME! AT LEAST SAY IT TO MY FACE! BUT IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL ME THAT STUFF, BUT YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO FIGHT MONSTERS. NO! YOU KNOW WHAT?! SAY IT! NOW! **_

_Mike and Kevin looked at each other with fear in their eyes. _

_**Emily:EXACTLY! YOU GUYS ARE JUST COWARDS AND BULLIES! **_

_emily ran outside and started crying, not realizing that jayden's was right there. _

_jayden stopped training, dropped his stick and ran over to emily. he touched her shoulder, gently. _

_jayden:emmy,... what's wrong? _

_emily quickly looked up and saw her leader looking at her with concern. _

_emily:(gasps) nothing! i'm fine. _

_emily wiped her tears and attempted to hold back some more tears that were coming out of her eyes. jayden rasied an eyebrow._

_jayden:emily..._

_emily couldn't hold back her tears. she bursted into tears. _

_jayden:emily! what's wrong?_

_emily:(crying) i-it's my faul- i'm so sorry! _

_emily sobbed into jayden chest. jayden held her and rubbed her back. _

_jayden:why are you sorry? you have nothing to be sorry for..._

_emily:(sobbing) for being weak, being a big crybaby, for letting down the team...!_

_jayden:you're not a crybaby, you're not weak and you've made us, mentor and your family very proud. i'm very impressed...and shocked._

_emily:(sniffles) really...?_

_jayden:yes... you take this is more seriously than mike. _

_emily:i know... but even he's stronger than me. _

_jayden:no...he's not. _

_emily was finally calmed down. _

_jayden:emmy, i wanted to tell you this for a long time, but i- _

_jayden was cut off by emily pressing her lips softly against his. jayden didn't expect that, but made the kiss longer. emily pulled away. _

_emily:oh, um..._

_jayden:emmy, that's what i've wanted to tell you. i've liked you for a really long time. _

_emily:i wanted to tell you, but i was afraid of what the others would think and that you wouldn't feel the same way._

_jayden planted a soft, sweet kiss on emily's lips and pulled away a few seconds later._

**ok... so i'm not so sure if i should stop here or go on with the idea that i had? tell me whta you think... i continue if i get enough reviews telling me to go on. **


	2. uh-oh part 1

_ok, my awesome reviewers! you guys broke me down. i feel bad and sorry that you guys don't know what the next part is. enjoy!_

_chapter 2:uh-oh part 1:_

_jayden:what does that tell you...?_

_jayden and emily smiled at each other. _

_jayden:now...? who told you those things about you?_

_emily:i over heard mike and kevin's conversation._

_jayden:what? did they appoligize?_

_emily:no, they wouldn't even say to my face when i told them to. _

_jayden:come on, then._

_jayden and emily walked inside and saw mike and kevin starring at them with fear in their eyes again. _

_jayden:in the dojo..._

_mike:uh...what's goi-_

_jayden:__**DOJO! NOW! **_

_mike and kevin quikly got up and started walking to the dojo. they stood upstraight, afriad of what was going to happen. _

_jayden:__**START TALKING!**_

mike and kevin saw emily smiling and glared at her. emily stopped smiling. jayden looked at emily, who was gripping jayden's arm tightly, and shot mike and kevin a death glare.

mike's thoughts:oh, man, emily told on us! uh-oh. yeah, she always has been a tattle-tale. **)sorry if i misspelled that)** now's shiba's gonna kill us!

kevin's thoughts:oh my god. not again. i'm gettng trouble for something mike did. he always does things and i always get in trouble for it with him. i'm usually used to it, but i'm not ready to die... i'm too young, too sexy.

jayden shot mike a deathglare and then shot one at kevin.

to be continued...

**haha. kevin's thoughts, he pinned the whole thing on mike. lol funny. i might update tommarow or i migth not... idk... (evil laughter...;))**


	3. uh-oh part 2

_chapter 3;uh-oh part 2:_

_jayden:who gives you guys a right to bully someone?! _

_kevin and mike just stared at jayden, fearful. _

_jayden:__**(**__shouts) __**ANSWER ME!**_

_kevin and mike jumped. _

_jayden:__**WELL?!**_

_emily lightly touched jayden sweating, muscular, soft arm. (ok, i think i've made my point) jayden looked at emily. _

_emily:they're just being bullies. it's ok. i've been bullied before. it's anything new. _

_jayden:no, it's not ok. they had no reason to. you didn't do anything. _

_mike:see, kevin?! what shiba always does?! he always takes the crybaby's side because she's younger than all of us! he loves her more. _

_jayden:(angrily) mike... stop it. now..._

_kevin:mike, you're pushing your luck. i can see it in jayden's eyes. _

_emily:mike..._

_mike:shut up, you blonde retard. _

_hurt flashed in emily's eyes. jayden lost control of his anger and attacked mike and pinned him to the ground. kevin and emily tried to pry jayden off of mike. _

_emily:jay! no!_

_kevin:jayden alexander shiba! get off of him! _

_ji, mia and antonio heard all the yelling and ran into the dojo and saw jayden murdering mike and got jayden off of mike. kevin, antonio, ji, and mia took jayden to his room. kevin had to grab jayden by his throat, without choking him. when they got him to his room, they tried to calm him down. _

_mia:jayden! calm down. _

_kevin:you're too angry. _

_ji:why did you attack mike?_

_jayden:he called emily a blonde retard! _

_ji:why does that give you a right to almost kill mike, though? _

_jayden:i love her... _

_ji:um... uh... w.-huh? _

_mia:relax... calm down... breath in..._

_jayden:(sighs, deep breath) kevin was mean to her, too. _

_kevin:i wasn't trying to be-_

_jayden gave kevin a death glare. kevin ran to his room. _

_ji:mia, tell kevin to be in the living room in the next 2 minutes. _

_mia left. _

_(3 minutes later...) ji:mike and kevin... i don't know what to say! you guys really hurt emily's feelings. you are both grounded. i will not have bullies in this house. appoligize!_

_kevin and mike looked at a sad, almost weeping emily. _

_kevin/mike:sorry, emily. _

_emily:(sniffling) it's ok. _

_ji:and, now, for your punishments... _

_"__**oh, no. he said 'punishments". that means more than one!"**__ mike thought. _

_ji:mike, you will clean the entire basement. kevin... jayden will decide yours. _

_"__**i feel sorry for you, kevin. at least i think i do."**_

_jayden:kevin, for you... you will be doing extra training and help mike improve his skills and clean mike's room. _

_kevin:what?! how come mike gets off easy. _

_jayen:oh, he doesn't. we forgot to tell mike his other punishment:__**NO VIDEO GAMES!**_

_jayden went over to the x-box and unpluged. mike stared at jayden with wide eyes. _

_ji:go get your gameboy and 3ds. _

_mike sulked to his room and came back with his other games and handed them to ji and sat down. jayden was smiling on the inside, but still mad. _

_**here's chapter 3. **_


	4. fevers, fights, and sorries

_**omg! it feels like i haven't updated in, like, forever! here's a new chapter. **_

_**chapter 4;fevers, fights and sorries:**_

_it's been 2 weeks since mike and kevin said those things about emily. jayden was running a fever at a temperature of 120*. emily was taking care of him. ji was going to be out all day. mike was helping her. mike had appoligized to emily over a million. it was apparent to jayden that he was deeply sorry. jayden wasn't really mad at mike anymore. afterall, it has been 2 weeks. he was really steamed at kevin. he's only heard him say sorry one time, and he isn't even convinced taht he really is. mike really is and that's weird for them:for mike to be sorry. jayden was lying in bed, burning up. emily and mike were in there with him. mia and kevin were in mia's room. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~_

_mia:i can't believe you are being like this to emmy! _

_kevin:oh my- are you serious, mia?! _

_mia:__**what?! you know she's my best friend! i can't believe you would say those things about her. ok, so she's, MAYBE... not as old or strong as us, maybe she's a little weaker than us, but there is no excuse for hurting her feelings like you did!**_

_kevin:i barely said anything. it was mostly mike! _

_mia shot kevin a death glare like she wanted to kill him, well, she really did!_

_mia:__**i should've let jayden kill you. do you know what the worst part of all this is?! **_

_kevin:what?!_

_mia:__**mike's being more mature than you. he's appoligized well over 20 times int he last 2 weeks! i haven't even heard you try to appoligize, but i know emmy isn't the one to hate a person, no matter what they do to her. i know for a fact she forgave you, but i know jayden hasn't!**_

_kevin:that's 'cause he's too overprotective, strict and stpuid half of the time!_

_mia:(gasps) _

_mia stormed out of kevin's sight and ran to the recovery room. kevin slammed thier bedroom door shut and grabbed his head like he wanted to rip his hair out if he had any. _

_(recovery room...) _

_jayden:__**SO NOW KEVIN'S -(SCREAMS) MY HEAD! **_

_emily:shh... it's ok. i'll talk to him. _

_mia:i already tried... that's when he called you stupid... _

_mike:jayden's not stupid! maybe a tad over protective of us sometimes, but it's better than just not caring about us... _

_jayden:thanks, mike... _

_jayden's eyes were slowly closing. he was falling into darkness. _

_emily:i don't understand why kevin is being so mean... _

_mia:yeah, i know, right? it's usually mike- no offense, mike. _

_mike:none taken. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~_

_kevin was out in the pool, waiting for emily to come outside. he had done alot of thinking and decided it was __**HIGH**__ time for him to appoligize to emily. mike had already beaten him to it. emily came out to a shirtless kevin in the pool. _

_emily:what do you want?_

_kevin:i want to appoligize. i was a jerk. i've been acting worse than mike. i shouldn't have been so mean to you and i shouldn't have said jayden was stupid. i'm sorry for being a big jerk. _

_emily:kevin... it's ok... you know, if you had a problem with me, you could've just talked to me about it. i'm easy. _

_kevin:i know. i'm sorry. _

_emily smiled. _

_emily:it' ok. you're forgiven. _

_kevin:am i really? mia's right... jayden will never forgive me. _

_emily:yes, he will. he just needs some time and you need to appoligize to him too, if you really want him to forgive you... _

_kevin:i know, but he won't want to see me. _

_emily:ay least try. he's sleeping right now. you'll have to try later. _

_kevin:ok._

**_sorry for taking like forever to update!1 i'll try to update sooner. R&R plz. :D_**


	5. Jayden and Kevin, friends or enemies?

_chapter 5;kevin and jayden, friends or enemies:_

_jayden was just waking up. it was 6:30 at night. his fever has gone down to 103*. his heading was killing him. jayden tried sitting up. he was helped by the blue ranger. _

_"kevin? what are you going here?!", jayden screamed. _

_"I came to help you if you needed it. emily's talking to mia.", Kevin replied softly. _

_"If my head wasn't slowly killing me...", Jayden growled at Kevin. _

_"I'm sorry. i shouldn't have been a big jerk to you and Emily..."_

_"Sure you are!", jayden said angrily._

_No! Really! I even told Em i was sorry. More than once. _

_"Did you so happen to hurt her feelings again?!", jayden said, not believing Kevin. _

_"No, I'm serious. I really did. Emily came outside when i was in the pool. We talked for a few minutes.", kevin said, trying to make Jayden see that he was being honest. _

_It was silent for a moment until jayden spoke again. "tell her to come here."_

_kevin sighed and went to go and get emily. emily and mia came in with kevin. _

_"hey, jay. you're awake." Emily said_

_"Did kevin appoligize to you, Emily. _

_"yeah. outside today. he was in the pool. i came out and he appoligized."_

_"I want you to forgive me, jayden. what can i do to prove myself...? asked Kevin, sadly. _

_jayden rolled his eyes and turned over, but screaming because of his head. emily ran to jayden and gently touched his neck. "Your head shouldn't hurt that bad. Your fever's gone down a little." _

_jayden whispered to emily, "I don't think he's really sorry. I can tell he's lying. _

_"please, jay. I already forgave him. I know he is. Just, please give him a chance.", Emily whispered. _

_Jayden sighed. "Ok, Emmy." Emily smiled. Kevin decided it was high time for him to leave, but he was stopped by Emily's fake crying. Everyone fell for her fake cries, even Ji. "what's wrong, Emily?"_

_"He ruined it!" jayden said, rudely. Emily looked at Jayden with a puppy dog face. Jayden saw looked at her and sighed. Mia hugged Kevin. She was glad Kevin appoligzed to jayden and hoped they would make up. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for awesome review guys. yiu guys rock. I hope you like this chapter. **

**chapter 6;Jayden and Kevin:friends or enemies**

_Later that day, Jayden fever had gone down a little more. His head wasn't killing him like it was earlier. He was just laying down, looking at the ceiling. He saw Kevin run pat his door, hoping Jayden didn't see him, but he did. "Kevin..." Kevin stopped and mouthed to himself. "dang!" Kevin walked into Jayden's room, scared. _

_"Kevin, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I wasn't acting any better than you were when you and Mike hurt Emmy's feelings and i feel terrible for making you scared of me. I know you feel bad." _

_"No, you had every right to be angry with me, Jay." _

_"Still, I didn't have a right to make you fear me! That's not what i wanted."_

_"Really. It's ok. Just 1 thing, though."_

_"What?"_

_"Can we go back to being friends and not enemies?", as Kevin asked Jayden that question, Jayden couldn't help but smile. _

_"Yes. We can and we will." Jayden smiled at Kevin. Jayden tried sitting up. kevin saw he needed help and helped him sit up. As kevin had helped Jayden sit up, Emily appeared and smiled. _

_"So we're all happy?" Jayden and Kevin both jumped. SHe startled them. _

_"Jeez, Emmy! You scared us." Kevin chuckled at his leader and teammate.. _

_"Are we all happy?!" Emily asked again, excited for the answer. _

_"Yep!", Jayden and Kevin oth said, together. _

_"Now, Jayden, my first wish as your friend is you getting some rest." kevin said, seriouisly, but smiling. Jayden nodded, smiled, and carefully laid back down. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Jayden's gotton better over the next couple of days. He and Kevin were friends again and they were both happy to bbe friends again. Mia and Kevin were making up. "You did the right thing. I'm sorry I got so angry with you." _

_"It wasn't your fault, Mia... I hurt Emmy and she's like your little sister. I really feel bad about it..." _

_"It's ok... Jayden, forgave you, Emmy forgave you and I forgive you..." _

_"Still I feel I don't derserv-" Kevin was cut off by Mia pressing her lips against his. That was Mia telling Kevin to "quit being so serious. It's not like anyone died." Mia pulled away and hugged kevin. _


	7. No more bullying EVER again!

_**Last chapter of this story! Thanks for such awesome reviews! I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as i've enjoyed writing it! :D**_

_ Chapter 7;__**No more bullying ever again!:**_

_Everyone was gathered outside. Jayden and Kevin were in the training yard while everyone else were on the steps. Kevin and Jayden smiled at each other. Jayden and Kevin shook hands. "Water under the bridge now?", Kevin asked. _

_"Yep. It sure is..." Jayden started. "And I'm sorry for being a jerk..." _

_"It's ok. Actually i did deserve it." _

_"Good." Ji said. "Well, not about you deserving it, but what i mean is good job for appolgizing. Now, start training." Jayden smiled wickedly at Kevin. Kevin knew what he wanted. They grabbed their training sticks and starting training. Jayden fliped Kevin over in a matter of minutes as he smirked. Kevin got back up. _

_"Ugh. I need more practice." _

_"Yes you do..." Jayden smirked. Everyone laughed, Kevin more than everyone else._

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~JEMILYISCUTE!LOL~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Got any 3's, toni?", Jayden asked Antonio. _

_"Nope. Go fish." Jayden took a card from the deck of cards. They were all playing "Go fish". Emily was winning so far..._

_"Yay! I won again! that's 8 times in a row!" Everyone except jayden threw their cards down. Jayden just smiled at her. Emily was right next to Jayden._

_"I'm so glad everything's back to normal." _

_"I wouldn't say normal." Jayden replied as he stared at Emily. Emily leaned in as Jayden did and they shared a sweet romantic kiss as Antonio groaned. Emily Jayden seperated. "Don't be jealous, Toni." _

_"Why would I be jealous? I don'tneed a girlfri-", Antonio stopped as he saw an asian girl with drak, long, black hair and a red dress with yellow flowers on it. (Lol) "I'll be right back." Antonio said as he ran to the girl. The others watched as he got drenched in kool-aid liquid. the girl walked away. Kevin and Mia kissed romantically as Antonio walked by. "Romance stinks. Everyone laughed at Antonio/ Ji came outside with everyone's dinner and saw a red and wet Antonio. _

_"Uh...Do i even wanna know what happened?" _

_"I was going to ask a girl out and she threw her slusi at me. _

_"Oh... Dinner's done."_

_Antonio ran back to the girl and this time she spit on him. Antonio came back as everyone, but Ji laughed at him. _

_**Haha. Gotta feel bad for Antonio! Lol. Well, this is the end. Bye:) and plz review! :D**_


End file.
